Jay Eales
Jay Eales was born between episodes 3 and 4 of The Enemy of the World, appropriately enough. Some might say suspiciously so. He edited the Faction Paradox collection, Burning with Optimism's Flames, wrote the Senor 105 novella, ''The Five Faces of Fear'''' for Obverse Books, and has contributed stories to their Iris Wildthyme, City of the Saved and Faction Paradox ranges.'' You see that Obverse Books logo? He did that. He also shares the love with other publishers when they let him. He writes, edits, designs, letters, publishes and teaches comics and has the long-arm stapler scars to prove it. He was News Features Editor for the award-winning Borderline Magazine. A British Fantasy Award runner-up two years running, he lives with a double Eisner nominated writer. He's had tea and chocolates at Alan Moore's house and likes XTC more than most. Stalk him at www.factorfictionpress.co.uk. Bibliography Doctor Who charity anthologies Perfect Timing 2, co-edited with Helen Fayle, 1999 (proceeds to FSID) Walking in Eternity, Editor/contributor, Factor Fiction, 2000 (proceeds to FSID) Shelf Life, co-edited with Adrian Middleton & David A McIntee, 2008 (proceeds to British Heart Foundation) Comics/comics-related The Girly Comic #1-21, Publisher/contributor, Factor Fiction, 2001-2010 Violent! #1-20, Publisher/editor/contributor from #6 on, Factor Fiction, 1999-2014 Borderline – The Comics Magazine #1-20, News Features Editor, MediaHall, 2002-2004 Service Not Included, comic strip with Peet Clack, American Splendor DVD, 2004 See a Penny, Pick It Up…, comic strip with Graeme Neil Reid, Negative Burn #6, Desperado Press/Image Comics, 2006 Outlaw Wu, comic strip with Toby Ford, The Mammoth Book of Best New Manga, Constable & Robinson, 2006 Made Men, comic strip with Charley Spencer, Robots, Accent UK, 2008 Last Suppers, comic strip, Predators, Accent UK, 2011 The Girly Comic Book Volume 1, Publisher/contributor, Factor Fiction, 2008 hardback, 2012 paperback The Girly Comic Book Volume 2, Publisher/contributor, Factor Fiction, August 2012 paperback Imaginary Kingdom comics adaptation with Krzysztof Ostrowski, Zombre, Borderline Press, November 2013 Faction Paradox Burning With Optimism’s Flames, Editor, Obverse Books, August 2012 Short stories Walk A Mile In My Shoes, Missing Pieces (2001) Reprinted in A Second Target For Tommy, Obverse Books, March 2018 Spare Change, Murky Depths #12 2010 (Nominated for BSFA Award for Best Short Story of 2010) Mightier than the Sword, A Romance in Twelve Parts, Obverse Books, 2011 Imaginary Kingdom, Alt-Zombie, Hersham Horror, 2012 Nine Tenths, Terror Scribes, Doghorn Publishing, 2012 Born Among Briars, More Tales of the City, Obverse Books, 2013 The Five Faces of Fear (The Periodic Adventures of Señor 105 #8), Manleigh Books, November 2013 Zeitgeist, Terror Tales Volume 2, #1, Rainfall Books, June 2014 The Revenant, The Alchemy Press Book of Pulp Heroes 3, Alchemy Press 2014 Death of the Author, The Perennial Miss Wildthyme, Obverse Books 2015 Nine Tenths, Kitchen Sink Gothic, Parallel Universe Publications 2015 Between Love and Hat, You Left Your Biscuit Behind, Fox Spirit Press, December 2016 Made Me Do It, Final Masquerade, Lycan Valley Press (Canada), November 2016 Everything’s Coming Up Roses, A Treasury of Brenda and Effie, Obverse Books, February 2017 Eye of Orion, A Second Target For Tommy, Obverse Books, March 2018 Buried on Sunday, Stranger Tales of the City, Obverse Books, March 2018 The Enemy of My Enemy is My Enemy, The Book of the Enemy, Obverse Books, March 2018